The present invention relates generally to gaming devices, and in particular, to an advanced video and slot gaming device security system having dual processing areas with a master/slave relationship wherein the master includes a secure processing area including critical gaming functions stored and executed from a non-alterable media by the secure processing area while allowing the slave processing area to have an open architecture which is expandable without compromising critical gaming functions and retaining the ability for regulatory validation of the secure processing area of the system.
Traditional gaming devices are based around a simple processor unit including a random number generator, an accounting means operatively coupled to a static/battery backed random access memory, and an EPROM having stored therein the important gaming functions. In addition, these gaming devices include gaming displays, coin acceptors, bill validators and hoppers operatively coupled to the simple processor. These gaming devices are relatively simple and limited in scope, usually consisting of a single executing program utilizing straight forward interrupt schemes and detection loops for asynchronous events for simple evaluation. It is also a simple matter of operatively coupling an external program validation device to the EPROM for providing effective regulatory validation of critical gaming functions to preclude unauthorized tampering or modification of the gaming machine through software. In addition, an external device validation process for suspicious jackpots or disputes may be validated by simply reading the static/battery backed random access memory associated with the simple processor. Furthermore, software developers in the gaming industry are hesitant to include compromising code in traditional gaming devices due to the ease of both internal and regulatory review.
Currently, most casinos protect their large jackpots by sealing the EPROM devices containing critical code for game functions with serialized tape, and validating the code contents against a standard after a large win.
Today""s trend in gaming devices is towards an increasing utilization of personal computer based gaming platforms. Personal computer based platforms are being employed by designers to make use of real time operating systems which allow for multi-threaded/multi-tasking processes and the use of many xe2x80x9coff the shelfxe2x80x9d device drivers. While at first, this may seem an advantage, it is not a wise choice in an environment requiring high security and regulatory monitoring. Designs of this nature elude validation by regulatory authorities in two areas, initial laboratory evaluation and field validation. Any in depth review of a PC based gaming device is both difficult and far from definitive, requiring tremendous engineering resources and specialist in computer security which are expensive and normally available only on a consultant basis. Even if these resources were available, it is impossible to study the hundreds of thousands of lines of source code comprising all of the elements of such a system. In addition, the time involved in just learning how to build the executable code from the source for correlation is time and resource prohibited. The multi-threaded/multi-tasking process nature of the programs in these devices make it extremely difficult to locate any compromising code which becomes clandestine since the actual sequence of the execution is hidden to the evaluating engineer. Furthermore, the code set for a complex PC device may not be fully embraced by the evaluating engineer.
The significant reduction of risk for detection in compromising the more complex code is an invitation to inside compromise by device designers. Further, PC based devices are simply not field verifiable, rendering any gaming jurisdiction""s device inspection program or any other field validation effort useless for this gaming equipment. For example, the device must be essentially disassembled so that all BIOS EPROMs and any other software located in peripheral devices may be inspected. If CD ROMs or disk drives are used, these must also be read and verified, requiring a significant amount of time. A thorough inspection program will, of necessity, be extended in scope to include hardware since the device must be searched for approved peripherals that may modify the source code execution and function of the game. Hardware inspections are not easily defined, requiring a high level of technical skill for field personnel. Even if this capability is provided, each inspection will be time intensive thereby significantly reducing the effectiveness of any inspection program.
Even with these efforts, validation will not be absolute. Regardless of the extent of the inspection, it is impossible to guarantee that an approved program is actually executing from dynamic RAM. Large jackpot validations by the casino are also out of the question for the same reason. This is a result of the fact that programs executing in dynamic RAM are self modifiable and extremely difficult to extract from an operating device. The dynamic RAM only exists in an active operating context; therefore it is impossible to be sure of an accurate program validation during an evaluation to resolve questionable operation or a patron dispute.
At a time when regulatory goals should be to enhance slot machine security to protect the integrity of gaming, the introduction of these types of devices is an antithesis. These devices are an invitation to highly technical and non-detectable compromise by experts. At first, it may seem restrictive to prevent this type of design by regulation. However, multi media capabilities which can be offered via today""s high technology can provide a very marketable scheme to patrons, therefore, alternative designs must be considered to provide these features in a responsible manner.
Therefore, a need exists for an independent secured processor design for validation which would provide all key functions such as the determination of game outcome, monetary input, output, and logging of relevant events. Furthermore, a need exists for an open architecture design, for example, a personal computer based design of the gaming device which would provide all shell functions of presenting the game environment and thus providing a substantial entertainment component of the gaming device. Therefore, even though compromise is still possible at the shell level, evidence of what should have occurred is recoverable from the specially designed secured processor.
The present invention is distinguished over the known prior art in a multiplicity of ways. For one thing, the present invention provides a video and slot gaming device security system including two processing areas linked together via a secure protocol. In addition, the present invention includes a non-alterable storage media having gaming critical functions, at a minimum, stored therein and executed from the non-alterable media by one of the two processing areas. The other processing area of the present invention includes an open architecture design which is expandable without compromising the critical gaming functions. Thus, the present invention encourages innovations of gaming devices without reducing the effectiveness of regulatory evaluation and validation processes of the critical gaming functions. Furthermore, the present invention allows for correlating true game results and monetary transactions to player presentation under suspicious circumstances, even if the open architecture processing area is tampered with.
In one preferred form, the present invention includes at least one video and/or slot gaming device. The gaming device is based around the secure processing area which includes a random number generator, an accounting and log means operatively coupled to a static or non-volatile random access memory and an EPROM having stored therein the critical gaming functions. Preferably, a coin acceptor, a bill validator and a hopper are operatively coupled to the secured processing area. In addition, the present invention includes the open architecture processing area linked to the secure processing area and communicating therewith via the secure protocol. Furthermore, a display means is operatively coupled to a visual display for displaying, inter alia, random outcomes.
The open architecture design includes an internal alterable program storage media operatively coupled to a dynamic ram. Thus, the open architecture processing area allows for the storage of, inter alia, interactive multi media gaming functions.
In one scenario, at least one gaming device is actuated by inserting a coin in the coin acceptor or a bill in the bill validator. Gaming activity is then initiated by the player and a gaming outcome is influenced by the random number generator. The gaming outcome is then transmitted to the open architecture processing area to be animated on the visual display operatively coupled to the open architecture processing area. If the gaming outcome is a winning outcome the secure processor communicates with or drives the hopper so that a player winning on the gaming device can receive money back from a dispensing tray. Alternatively, the secure processing area may be provided with means to bestow credits as a function of the random gaming outcome.
The critical gaming functions of the present invention are stored in and executed directly from a media which is not alterable through any use of circuitry or programming of the gaming device itself and are verifiable as to content independent of any function of the gaming device. Critical gaming functions include a unique control of, or any interruption of signals from a component involved in a monetary transaction, including, coin acceptors, bill validators, hoppers, interfaces to cashless wagering systems, associated equipment used in the determination of a progressive or bonus award value or any device which provides for the input or collection of credits, wagers or awards. In addition, critical gaming functions also include all accounting functions including the direct and unique control of electromechanical and electronically stored meters, and the result of the random number generator utilized in determining game outcome. Furthermore, critical gaming functions include a unique control over a storage and retrieval of a historical log documenting credits, wagers, award transactions, random values used in determining game outcome and any security or error events for the most recent game player or games in progress and a plurality of games prior to the current or most recent game. This log is to be maintained in tact for a predetermined minimum period of time and after a power loss to the gaming device.
Furthermore, critical gaming functions may be partitioned from other functions by executing critical gaming functions on a separate dedicated processor and partitioning the devices hardware so that the functions not deemed critical which are stored or executed from alterable media are not capable of directly modifying the random access memory used by the critical gaming functions. Any component required to be uniquely controlled by the critical gaming functions are preferably not accessible by other functions stored or executed from alterable media. Thus, the non-alterable media containing the critical gaming functions is easily verifiable as to content independent of any function of the gaming device itself.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel gaming device security system: apparatus and method.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a gaming device security system as characterized above which includes two processing areas wherein a second processing area is sequestered for securing critical gaming functions and a first processing area is of an open architecture design expandable without any interference or access to the critical gaming functions stored within the second processing area.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a system as characterized above which provides a security link operatively coupled between the first processing area and the second processing area for transmitting encrypted data correlative to critical gaming functions between the second processing area and the first processing area.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a gaming device security system as characterized above which includes an accessible access means for coupling an external program validation device to an electronically programmable read only memory included in the second processing area.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a gaming device security system as characterized above which includes an accessible access means for operatively coupling an external device validation process means to a static/battery backed random access memory included in the second processing area for validating suspicious jackpots and/or disputes.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a gaming device security system as characterized above which precludes counterfeiting, tampering or modification of critical gaming functions including random outcomes and accounting logs of gaming results.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a gaming device security system as characterized above which can be operatively coupled to an external source for downloading software into the gaming device.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a gaming device security system as characterized above which includes a visual display for displaying decrypted random gaming outcome from the first processing area which has been transmitted thereto in an encrypted form by the second processing area via a security protocol.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a gaming device security system as characterized above including a non-alterable memory means for storing critical gaming functions therein.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a gaming device security system as characterized above which includes a security protocol for transmitting all critical gaming functions over a link coupling the first processing area with the second processing area.
Viewed from a first vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine comprising, in combination: a first processor having a visual display and a communication interface; a second processor sending communicating data with the first processor via the communicating interface, the second processor having means for sensing wagering activity and means for transmitting a random gaming outcome to the first processor to be animated on the visual display, the second processor provided with means to bestow credits as a function of the random gaming outcome.
Viewed from a second vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for providing gaming security, the steps including: sequestering gaming functions into two processing areas, and linking the two processing areas via a security protocol.
Viewed from a third vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming device security system operatively coupled to at least one gaming machine, the system comprising in combination: a first processing means operatively coupled to and driving a visual display; a second processing means operatively coupled to the first processing means and communicating therewith via a secure protocol; a plurality of inputs enabled by a player allowing the player to initiate and sustain game play on at least the one gaming machine; the second processing means including means for determining random outcomes of game play and means for transmitting the outcomes to the first processing means for updating the visual display; a player memory card including memory storage means on the card removable from and accessible by to the second processing means to upload and download information between the second processing means and the player memory card reflective of status of an ongoing game.
Viewed from a fourth vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming device security system, comprising in combination: a first processor; a second processor including a non-alterable memory means for storing critical gaming functions therein; a communication link operatively coupled to the first processor and the second processor for transmitting encrypted data packets correlative of the critical gaming functions and outcomes.
These and other objects will be made manifest when considering the following detailed specification when taken in conjunction with the appended drawing figures.